


Give and Take

by Victorious56



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), M/M, Married Couple, how to get along even when you're irritated with the other person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: In an established relationship, compromise is essential. Otherwise, minor irritations can escalate into major disagreements.And that's something neither James nor Qrow wants to happen.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IronQrow Week 2021 Day 3: Stormy Weather

"In the basket, please Qrow."

Qrow's shoulders tense at the gentle, mildly reproving tone in James's voice. He crosses the bedroom and stoops, grabbing the shirt from where it has fallen to the floor beside the laundry basket.

"I would've put it in there later, Jim." Qrow turns round to look at his husband, who is leaning back on the pillows.

James puts his newspaper down, removing his glasses to reply. "So why not do it straight away? You know how it aggravates me, and yet—"

"I don't do it to annoy you, though." Qrow's voice is sullen as he crosses the room. "It just doesn't seem so important to me." He hears the rustle of the newspaper as James folds it neatly, and the faint creak of the bed as he swings his legs over, feet feeling for his slippers. Qrow slides the dresser drawer shut, turning to face James.

"It _is_ important to me, though. I try not to let it irritate me... but it does. Every time."

"We've been married, what is it? Eight, nine years now? And you still have the energy to get irritated when I chuck my clothes on the floor. Aren't there more important things to get mad about?" Qrow doesn't mean for his voice to be quite so loud, doesn't mean to grip the edge of the dresser quite so hard. He pushes away, turning his shoulder from James' outstretched hand as he does so. James' arm falls back as Qrow stomps from the room.

There is silence, but not peace, as James sits on the side of the bed. He loves Qrow dearly, and knows his life could have taken a very different path if Qrow had not been there to support him, all those years ago. But— _why can't he simply put the laundry in the basket?_ It is obvious to James. He doesn't understand why it isn't obvious to Qrow.

  


As is often the case, James makes the first move. The quiet of the house is disturbing, and he wants things to be normal again. So later that morning he asks Qrow if he would like a cup of tea.

Qrow is working on a jigsaw puzzle. It's a large one, depicting a variety of different birds of all shapes and sizes. Qrow started the puzzle some months ago, and he only works on it when he and James have had a disagreement. So far, he has completed the edge and one large bird in the centre. He is currently picking out all the red pieces and arranging them in front of him.

He looks up at James, the frown clearing from his face. "Thanks, I would." As James turns to go, Qrow catches his hand. "Sorry, Jim. I'll try and remember... if you can try not to let it get to you, when I don't."

James strokes Qrow's hair with his other hand. "I notice you said _when_ , and not _if_ ," he smiles.

Qrow stands up. "Just being realistic," he murmurs, his mouth against his husband's ear. "Thought you'd approve."

"Realistic is good, Qrow. But we all need our dreams." James kisses him on the forehead. "I'll go and put the kettle on."

  


Qrow tries to remember, but there are still days when the dirty clothes don't go straight into the basket.

James bites his lip sometimes when he sees it. After all, what harm does it do? Qrow will pick them up eventually.

  


Their marriage is a success, against the expectations of most of those who know them. No-one disputes their love for each other, but they are such different individuals. Surely it's possible to be _too_ dissimilar? To be so opposite, that attraction isn't enough?

Yet it works. Small compromises, plenty of good-humoured teasing, and a sense of security on both sides.

  


James loves Qrow, more than he thought was possible. The wrinkles and imperfections are smoothed away at the end of the day, when Qrow arches beneath him and whispers his name. _James_. At these moments, he is always James.

Qrow loves James, although for a long time he would not admit it to himself. Independence was strength, distance was an asset. Reliance on another indicated weakness. He knows now, this is nonsense.

Together they work to maintain their marriage, for they both know they are in a good place. A place where they want to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
